Captured into darkness , the pain of the gods
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: *set just after TLO* The Titans are back! They have kidnapped some gods and intend to make their lives hell. Follow Erebus Marcus , his sister Melinoe , their cousin Dionysus and aunt Hestia as the Titans have their revenge. *Marcus is an OC*
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE RETURNED TO THE WORLD OF PJO!**

**Set just after TLO.**

**Disclaimer : I am female so therefore cannot be the amazing Rick Riordan. 'Nuff said**

**This story will contain torture in future chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Marcus P.O.V – Underworld

Oh Styx, guess what? It's something real bad that could get me into a lot of trouble. Not only did I get drunk (Mum would kill me if she found out. So keep that quiet) But...

I fathered a demigod.

I bet your thinking, 'So what? Gods do that all the time.' Yeah? Well , most gods don't have a vow to turn their backs on the company of women. But I do. So that's my problem. At least now I have a cabin.

I was lost in my worries, I didn't notice how close to Tartatus I was getting. Even if I had I doubt it would have made me stop and turn back , Percy (with some help from me!) had defeated Kronos about a week ago. I had no idea what was about too happen.

"Well , look what we have here. The _second _shadow god." came an icy voice out of nowhere. I froze, I knew that voice. It was Kronos.

"Back already?" I said " You _like _getting your butt kicked by teenage demigods? I never could have guessed," This remark caused the Titan lord to growl in annoyance.

"You are extremely over-confident god, It will be the death of you"

"I'm Immortal"

"Not literately." Suddenly he laughed. Which , needless to say , worried me. I didn't notice the figure behind me. Then , I turned to leave , and came face to face with a hooded figure.

He was huge. About 8 feet tall with muscles the size of bikes. I was unarmed , I had no chance. He attacked. I struggled. His heavy fist came down hard on my head. And the rest was darkness.

Melinoe P.O.V – Underworld

I was pissed. Not only had I fought for the losing side in the war , but Marcus hadn't done his chores so I got to do them instead. Great.

"Mel! Go and find your brother"

"Yes , Dad." I guessed where that annoying little brother of mine was. He likes hanging around near Tartatus. Crazy kid. So I set off to find him.

I was right by the fields of punishment when I heard a all too familiar scream Marcus. I sprinted in the direction of the cry. "Marcus! Where are you?!" I called in to darkness.

"Hello Melinoe" Said Kronos " What a pleasure to see you again." Now , after I got my cabin , I had realised that Kronos would have turned on the minor gods. And he killed quite a few of my children. So now I wasn't willing to help , since he hurt my brother. "What do you want?"

"Power.." and then he laughed evilly. Which isn't good. Then I heard loud echoing footsteps.

"Hello?" I asked "Is someone there? Marcus?"

I felt a hard thunk on my head and then blacked out.

**What do ya think? Is it any good?**

**- Thana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the last chapter? Can I have some reviews? Please?**

Marcus P.O.V

I woke up in a dark , damp, cold cell with no windows and no visable door. My head throbbed. I looked around, the dark not being a problem for my eyes, and saw the sleeping figure of a young woman lying across the room. I crawled over to her , discovering that the floor was rough and covered in stones and sticks. When I reached her I noticed her hair, one side was white and the other black, I only knew one person with hair like that. My big sister Melinoe. "Mel,wake up!" I gently shook her awake.

She groaned "What happened?"

"No bloody idea" I said. "But I think someone kiddnapped us."

"You think?" She asked sarcasticly. I smirked.

She frowned "Are you smirking? I can't see!"

" I can"

"Well duh, Find some light then!" It took me awhile but finally I managed to set up a fire. My sister sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well" she said "This sucks"

Hestia P.O.V

I was sitting by my hearth as the Olympians held a meeting when Hades (followed by Peresphone) burst into the throne room, looking rather angry and distressed. "Who took them?!" he yelled. The other gods frowned in confusion.

"Who?" asked Demeter.

"My children!" Demeter froze. She may not get along with Hades but she loved her grandchildren to bits.

The other were also shocked. Who and why would anyone take my neice and nephew. Artemis spoke "When did you find out the were missing?"

"Melinoe, when she didn't show up for her birthday party , and Marcus when his hunters came looking for him. So yesterday evening." Although she would never admit it, Artemis cared for Marcus like a brother, prehaps because of his skill with the bow or maybe the fact that he had a chastiy vow.

"Well," said Athena "I think I know who took your children, Hades."

"Who?"

"A Titan. Maybe not Kronos, but a titan. Only they would be able to quickly defeat two skilled swordspeople without luck." Trust Athena to figure it out.

"But _where _are they?!" Hades asked.

Then I felt a pair of strong hands pull me backwards into the wall. I screamed.

"HESTIA!" Artemis tried to help me but the hands were to strong. I was pulled through the shadows.

MEANWHILE:

Marcus suddenly yelled. His vision went funny and the world started spining,. "Marcus! What's wrong?"

Melinoe asked. The shadow god didn't anwser. Then the shadows threw out the form of a little girl. Marcus relaxed, his vision returning and the dizzness leaving him. "Hestia" he crawled over to the girl, " Hey, sorry. Not my fault, someone's manipulating my powers."

"It's OK. Your parents are worried about you"

Hades P.O.V

Shadow hands pulled my sister through the wall. Athena turned on me. "Missing and powerless? Your son, the shadow god? I think not!" Before I could retort Peresphone exploded..

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY SON OF KIDNAP! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" My wife stormed away leaving Athena (for once) speechless.

"I guess we have some gods to find" said Apollo.


End file.
